Qui est qui?
by Erika Arau
Summary: Ones shorts YULLEN POWAAAAAAA Non ce n'est pas du Yaoi c'est très léger enfin pour moi... NIARK... Chaques chapitres represente un one short donc tu peux lire Myria XD... Oh j'oubliais mettez des rewiews please!
1. Chapter 1

De douces lèvres effleuraient ma peau qui brulait de l'intérieur. Une main douce et froide comme de la neige parcourue mon dos nue et frissonnant. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou qui ne demandait qu'à être pris mais il s'abstint comme pour me faire rager. Ses paumes caressaient délicatement mes hanches puis s'installèrent sur ma ceinture. Toujours pour se moquer de moi, il ne fit qu'enlever la boucle puis m'embrassa à nouveau posant ses doigts sur ma nuque. Je pensais que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine tellement la pression était forte. Je l'enlaçais de tout mon long et profitait de sa peau étonnamment lisse que j'entourai de mes bras remplis d'amour. La passion me dévorait, je ne voyais ni le temps qui passait ni ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce, il n'y avait plus que moi et lui… Ses yeux ne cessait de croiser mon regard, il savait ce qu'il voulait : Moi et rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Les yeux fermés je savourais chaque seconde passée avec lui…

A mon grand soulagement ses mains redescendirent sur mon bassin et enlevèrent la ceinture du pantalon. Elle atterrit sur le sol à côté de ma chemise et de la sienne. Le plaisir s'accentua… Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour lui et moi aurions un tel lien ? Si une tiers personne m'aurait raconté cette histoire je lui aurai rit au nez tellement cela était improbable. Pourtant je donnerai tout aujourd'hui pour que cet instant dur… Collé contre le mur de sa chambre, je le sentais tout près moi et j'avais l'impression de rêvé tout éveillé… Tous mes sens étaient en alerte et je m'enivrais de son odeur si suave. Mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce et je pouvais enfin discerner des détails qui m'avaient encore échappés : Des lèvres roses qui ne voulaient plus quitter mon corps, de longs bras qui me caressaient à n'en plus finir mais surtout de magnifique cheveux que je ne cessais d'effleurer de mes doigts jouant avec pour le plaisir de les toucher. Je posais ma joue contre la sienne pour être encore plus proche de lui. Celui-ci posa sa langue sur mes lèvres, apparemment lui non plus ne contenterais plus de simples baisers...

Son corps près de moi semblait brulé de la même flamme que le mien. Il s'allongeait, se frottait contre ma peau qui en demandait toujours plus mais lui ne semblait pas presser au contraire il prenait plaisir à me faire languir cela l'amusait. Il voyait bien que je tenais plus que je voulais continuer plus vite, que je voulais en finir mais lui il poursuivait lentement, augmentant la cadence puis la ralentissant pour me couper… Oui il jouait avec moi comme le chat joue avec la souris et le pire, le pire de tous ça c'est que jamais. J'aimais qu'il plaisante de mon corps qui n'avait pas tout à fait la même patience que lui. Je savourais en silence ses petits vices qu'il jouait carte sur table… Il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer de cette manière et moi comme un imbécile j'accourais. Malgré mon caractère qui doit-je l'avouer était très irritable sur la façon de « s'amuser de moi » je cédais à tout ses caprices avec une facilité déconcertante. Je le sentis mordiller mon oreille, encore un endroit qu'il savait sensible et qui pourtant ne le gênait pas de le renouveler à chaque fois. Mais maintenant je ne cèderais plus, je ne le laisserais pas faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps non… Cette fois-ci j'allais prendre l'avantage, mais au moment même où j'allais lui prouvé qui j'étais il attrapa encore une fois mes lèvres et mon envie de liberté s'envola… Rien je ne pouvais absolument rien faire…

La lune brillait dans le ciel… Depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas vu ? Mais mes remords disparurent quand il s'assit sur moi. Il était baigné dans cette lumière blanche et cela le rendait encore plus magnifique. La couleur de son corps le faisait ressembler à un ange, mon ange des ténèbres… On aurait que sa peau brillait comme de l'argent et ses yeux attirait mon regard dans un autre univers… Il me contemplait en silence et cette situation me mit assez mal à l'aise ce qui eut pour conséquence de remplir mes joues d'un rouge qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'y exister. De sa main il caressa ma pommette brulante et gêné puis avec un sourire aux lèvres qui me replongea dans mon merveilleux rêve il s'allongea sur mon corps pour ensuite embrasser en bas du cou puis tout doucement il descendit sur ma poitrine en allant toujours plus bas sans bien sur parcourir tout mes points sensible qui me faisait jurer et gémir à la fois.

La nuit s'était arrêtée nous laissant tout le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner, il était la personne que supportais le moins alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui occupe toute mes pensées ? Serait-ce vrai que les opposés s'attirent ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête mais je fus vite retirer de ma rêverie par ma moitié qui continuait ses caresses de plus en plus fortes. Je poussais des soupires de bonheur, rien n'aurai pus me faire plus plaisir que d'être en compagnie de l'homme que j'aimais. Sa bouche reprit mes lèvres pour la énième fois et je me surprenais encore de me laisser faire cependant… On ferait tout non ? Pour l'être aimé ? L'obscurité s'évanouit laissant place à l'aurore… Les premiers rayons du soleil rentrèrent dans _notre_ chambre et se reflétèrent sur le mur. Je relevais la tête et vit le ciel noir devenir orangé… Il se releva et surpris descendit du lit. Je me redressais d'un air soucieux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait soudainement quitté le lit. Je le vit prendre ses affaires jonchées sur le sol puis essayer de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demandais-je

« J'ai une mission aujourd'hui avec Lavi »

« Lavi ? »

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ce nom. Je connaissais Lavi pour l'avoir souvent vu tourner autour de lui et le savoir en mission avec lui ne me rassurerait pas du tout…

« Tu… Tu rentres vite n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta devant la porte l'ouvrit puis se retourna en arborant un magnifique sourire.

« Aussi vite que je peux… Je t'aime. »

Je le vit disparaître dans le couloir et la dernière chose que je vis sont ses jolis cheveux blancs… A bientôt mon ange…


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abords les perso. ne sont pas à moi (dommage... XD)

Ensuite: Je veux des rewiews please... Ce n'est pas marrant d'écrire si on a l'impression que personne ne nous lit... Je ne demande pas un roman mais juste une phrase comme quoi vous avez aimé ou non, c'est tout!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ouvre doucement les yeux sur le monde qui m'entoure et découvre allongé contre moi une forme familière. Sa peau blanche se confondait pratiquement avec les draps du lit qui glissait comme de la soie sur son corps endormi. Je le voyais respirer doucement dans son sommeil, les yeux fermer et un sourire angélique parcourait son tendre visage. Sans un bruit je le regardais dormir laissant mes yeux contempler sa fine silhouette sans jamais m'en lasser. Ses lèvres à demi ouvertes faisaient passer de légers souffles qui se perdaient dans la chambre ou nous étions. Je ne cessais de les caresser des yeux, elles semblaient si douce au touché et si savoureuses au goût mais je me retins ne voulant pas le réveiller. Je poursuivis donc mon regard sur lui en souriant de temps en temps quand je l'entendais murmurer mon nom dans son sommeil…

D'un geste de la main je caressais amoureusement son visage qui sembla apprécier le contact. Je relevai une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur ses yeux. Sa chevelure ébouriffée le rendait encore plus adorable et je fis un grand effort pour ne pas l'enlacer tout contre moi. Alors que je me demandais comment il pouvait tellement ressembler à un ange j'entendis la porte frapper. Je retournais mon visage vers lui espérant qu'il ne c'était pas réveiller et mes attentes furent entendues. Je sortis du lit et m'habilla de mon éternelle pantalon noir puis j'entrebâillai la porte, c'était Lenalee.

Tout en s'excusant de me déranger elle me tendit un dossier qui était mon prochain ordre de mission, je la remerciai puis referma la porte. Ma moitié était toujours au pays des songes et alors que je rallongeais dans le lit à ses côtés, il fronça les sourcils puis releva lentement les paupières. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil sur mon prochain voyage puis le posa sur ma table de chevet avant de me retourner vers lui. Il avait remis son haut de pyjama et baillait les yeux fermés puis il les rouvrit et me regarda en marmonnant un bonjour. Il s'approcha de moi, son corps toujours engourdit par le sommeil.

Le pyjama qu'il portait était d'un vert déteignant sur le blanc et le jaune, il ne l'avait pas fermé. Les manches était bien trop grande pour lui, au moin cinq à dix centimètres de plus mais cela paraissait normal puisse que c'était le mien… Les yeux encore brouillé il continua à s'avancer doucement. J'en déduisais qu'il attendait un « bonjour » de ma part. Je pris son menton et l'avança sur mes lèvres qui atteignirent les siennes. Les yeux fermés, il m'enlaça amoureusement dans ses bras qui m'enserrèrent le cou et m'obligea à me pencher. Ses jambes glissèrent sur les miennes et il se retrouva assis sur mes genoux et passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche et la laissa timidement entré et jouant avec elle lorsqu'il se colla un peu plus contre mon corps. Le sien était encore chaud et il demandait à l'être encore plus mais je dus me retenir car je n'en avais pas le temps.

Je caressai ses cheveux qui glissaient entre mes doigts puis je l'embrassais sur le front avant de reprendre sa bouche qui ne me quitta plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Il posa enfin sa tête contre ma joue puis sur le creux de mon cou et ne prononça plus aucun mot. Je n'entendais plus que son souffle chaud qui dansait sur ma nuque. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fines hanches puis remontèrent sur son dos. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à illuminer le ciel et notre terre. Je me redressai délicatement avec Allen toujours dans mes bras puis je lui baisai le cou, celui-ci ne cilla pas. Je pris son visage d'une main et l'obligea à me regarder. Il me souriait tristement, il avait du comprendre qu'une mission m'attendait… J'embrassai une dernière fois son front avant de le reposer sur le lit puis de finir de me rhabiller. Il m'observa sans rien dire le visage toujours aussi mélancolique.

Quand je fus fin prêt il ne m'adressa pas la parole et se rallongea dans notre lit. Ce geste me fit souffrir mais je comprenais que c'était lui qui souffrait le plus dans cette affaire alors je pris une feuille dans un tiroir et écrivit quelques mots. Je m'avançai vers lui et la posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet avant de lui donner un dernier baisé sur la joue. Je sortis de la pièce d'un pas lourd et abattu. Soudain je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et me souffler « Moi aussi… »

Je continuais à avancer sans me retourner mais je lui fis un signe de la main en guise de réponse. Je savais que si je m'étais retourné, je n'aurai jamais pu repartir…

Sur la feuille il avait écrit : « Daisuki desu yo Allen… »


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abords les perso. Ne sont pas à moi (dommage... XD)

Ensuite je remercie ceux qui me lisent et qui me répondent car je connais le péché de la paresse mieux que quiconque…

Pour finir je vous mets a disposition ce troisième One short qui je l'espère vous plaira, il est différent des autres (d'ailleurs j'ai hésité a le mettre) n'hésitez pas avec les critiques, si vous n'aimez pas dites-le et proposez moi des idées toutes pensées est la bienvenue. Et si vous voulez plus de dialogue faites le moi savoir .

Une ombre s'approche lentement derrière moi et je la sens me frôler dans un léger frottement de cape, surement son uniforme… Deux mains vinrent se hisser sur mes hanches les caressant tendrement puis des lèvres tant attendues se posèrent sur mon cou qu'il avait partiellement dénudé. Son souffle me fit frissonner et pour toute excuse il murmura doucement mon prénom… Mon cœur rata avec bonheur un battement puis s'accentua lorsque ses mains descendirent sur mon pantalon. Mes joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre et je maudissais ma sensibilité à fleur de peau. Je l'entendis rire de mon agacement et je me retournai vers lui d'une mine boudeuse. Il m'enlaça de ses bras avant de me donner un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il se colla à nouveau contre moi, son torse vint se blottir contre le mien en une fraction de seconde mais il me sembla durer des heures entières. Ses doigts retournèrent à l'endroit tant désiré et avec une légère pointe d'appréhension je le laissai faire. J'étais partagé entre le doute et l'envie de lui délaisser mon corps. Cette ambiguïté disparut lors de nos baisers mais revenait me hanter a chacune de ses fins. Ce désir était comme une drogue, vous la goutez puis vous ne pouvez plus vous en débarrasser, elle vous attire dans ses filets puis se resserre pour ne plus vous lâcher… Vous vous enivrez de son parfum et de sa liqueur rien qu'une fois puis vous voulez réessayer pour allez toujours plus loin, vous augmenter la dose pour être encore plus proche de ce lieu enchanteresse imitant le paradis. Vous croquer ce fruit savoureux qu'est l'amour et vous vous rendez compte que plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant et une fois que vous le comprenez vous semblez prendre plaisir à cette nouvelle vision de la vie. Cette utopie vous accentue vos sensations si fugaces au départ et à ses côtés le gout et les couleurs de chaque chose semblent imprégné d'une nouvelle perception et de nouveaux sens. Oui, il était à la fois mon poison et mon antidote, mon utopie… Il est comme une drogue car il nous fait rêver et nous rends heureux mais quand il s'arrête alors l'utopie prend fin et l'amour aussi et tous n'est plus que déchirement… _( C trop long non ?)_

Et c'est ce déchirement qui me paralysait devant cet amour qu'il tentait en vain de m'offrir. Ses caresses, ses baisers si beaux si exotiques _(Oh mon dieu Baudelaire a détint sur moi Ahhhhhhhhh pardon pour mon tripe)_ parcouraient mon échine dans un souffle inaudible que seul ma moitié aurait pu entendre. Encore une fois mon corps dégarni se faisait revêtir par des ongles amoureux d'une passion ardente et me lacéraient le dos sans un bruit. Il me voulait mais pour combien de temps ? Que fera-t-il une fois que je me serais donné à lui ? Restera-t-il près de moi ou bien il disparaitra comme la foudre qui m'avait atteint dès son premier regard emplit de désir? Je fus coupé dans mes songes par un mordillement sur le coin de ma lèvre inférieure. Comme d'habitude il jouait avec mes nerfs et docilement je me laissais faire faute de courage. Je fermais les yeux devant mon impuissance, il savait que je l'aimais plu que tout et il l'utilisait à ses fins… Je sentis mon corps se poser délicatement sur le lit, mes yeux toujours clos tentaient de ne pas se rouvrir pour à nouveau dans son piège cependant sa voix avait pris un air envoutant et chantait lentement dans l'atmosphère pour venir chatouiller mes oreilles.

Je levai doucement les paupières et découvrit un doux visage qui me fit rougir. Je vis sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux étaient si profonds que m'y seraient volontairement perdu si je n'avais pas réussi à détourner la tête. Son corps brulant vint se poser contre le mien et je dut me mordre la langue pour ne pas soupirer d'extase. La sienne par contre semblait impatiente car je la voyais déjà sur mon gosiers remontant doucement pour redescendre ensuite… Elle continua son chemin toujours plus bas pour arriver sur mon point le plus sensible. D'un seul coup sans crier gare je me redressai ce qui le surprit. Il se releva à genoux et me regarda perdu par ma réaction. Je me suis mis à reculer jusqu'à me retrouver dos au lit. Et ce fut le début de la fin… Je laissai échapper un sanglot.

Il continua à me fixer ne comprenant pas la raison de ce reflexe que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais eu. Lorsqu'il vit mes larmes il se rapprocha aussitôt l'air encore plus blessé que moi. Puis il me prit dans ses bras m'enlaçant plus fort que jamais…

« Allen qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je me repliai sur moi-même dans le creux de ses jambes puis posai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues, les gémissements avaient disparut et je continuai à pleurer en silence…

« Allen ? Allen ?!! »

Moi je savais qu'il s'en irait, on finissait toujours par se quitter. Lorsqu'on sortait de cette pièce nous n'étions plus que deux exorcistes rivaux qui se détestaient mutuellement. En dehors de ces murs je devais le haïr et cela me détruisait. Ces mots aussi me consumaient ils étaient froids et secs, tranchant comme de la glace…

« Dis-moi quelque chose bon sang !!! »

Je relevais ma tête et nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il semblait inquiet de mon état et cela me rassura tout de même un peu. Je donnerai tout pour qu'il reste lui-même avec moi…

« Je… Je ne veux plus… »

« ??? »

« Que tu sois indifférent à mon égard…»

Yû me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis les ferma en me souriant. Il m'enlaça à nouveau et m'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres…

« Baka… »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sortit de la salle quelques heures plus tard le cœur serré car derrière moi je laissais mon ame et mon cœur dans cette piece. Je me retournai une dernière fois pour le contempler, son corps accroupi dans le lit me fit tendrement rougir et ce fut un sentiment que ne cachais pas. Il tenait fermement les draps de ses mains et arborait un doux sourire sur son visage endormi. Je fermais la porte pour retourner dans ma triste vie où il ne vivait plus… qu'en moi.

Voilà !!! Bon il est moin bien que les deux autres (il n'y a pas assez de description a ce qu'on m'a dit…)

Bref maintenant c'est à vous ! Si vous voulez une amélioration ben lancer une review XD Car c'est vous mes fidèles lecteurs (et lectrices Hyuuuu, (-je suis une fille au passage XD)) qui me donner de l'inspiration !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abords les perso. Ne sont pas à moi (dommage... XD)

Ensuite je remercie ceux qui me lisent et qui me répondent car je connais le péché de la paresse mieux que quiconque…

Je ne sais pas si vous l'apprécierez moi en tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à me moquer du narrateur mais surtout j'adore la fin ! J'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture !!!  

Votre chère Rica-chan

Je rentrais tranquillement de ma mission, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre : Elle était vide. Je détestais ces moments là ou je me retrouvais seul dans cette pièce face à moi-même, pourtant je ne pouvais en faire autrement. Je m'allongeais donc sur le lit triste, sachant pertinemment qu'il me manquait ma principale source de vie mais il était loin, lui aussi s'en allait en mission et depuis déjà plus d'un mois nous ne sommes pas vu. Comment le destin peut-il être si cruel ? N'avais-je donc pas le droit au bonheur moi aussi ? J'aurais donné ciel et terre pour lui, que lui faut-il de plus ?

Je fermais les yeux et revoyait son tendre visage bordé d'amour, sa silhouette se dessinait devant moi comme dans un rêve. Des lumières tournaient autour de lui et je m'enivrait de son odeur, je sentait le sommeil me guetter… D'une dernière tentative j'essayais de rester éveillé mais le doux rêve que me proposait le sommeil finit par me faire craquer et je me sentis plonger dans mes rêves où je le retrouvais enfin…

Il était au dessus de moi, m'embrassant sur le front puis sur le torse après avoir déboutonner ma chemise. Ma peau frémit à son contact et je soupirais de bonheur. Mes yeux voyaient vaguement l'élu de mon cœur me faire un tendre sourire puis finir d'enlever cette chemise. Je me sentais engourdis, je ne pouvais que me laisser faire et c'est ce que je fis avec plaisir. Mes bras restèrent allonger sur le matelas pendant que lui défaisait mon pantalon. La douleur qui se suivit fut si forte que je du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Comment un rêve pouvait il être si réel ? Je ne connaissais pas la réponse mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Je continuais de gémir de douleur mais le plaisir arriva aussitôt et je pus m'enivrer de cette douce sensation qui me parcourait de l'intérieur… Ses mains caressaient mes hanches qui frémissaient à son contact. Mon cœur brulait de cette flamme qui ne c'était jamais éteinte depuis ce jour où il c'était rendu dans ma chambre pour me faire sa déclaration. Je me souviendrais toujours du bruit que ça main fit contre ma porte puis de ses joues rouges il me demanda s'il pouvait me parler… Je me rappelle de ce premiers baiser que nous avons échangé, il semblait si perdu si adorable… Puis nous étions comme deux enfants contre le monde qui était prêt à tout pour notre amour… Mais aujourd'hui tu es loin de moi mon aimé et je me laisse avec honte emporter dans ce rêve où tu me caresses où je peux continuer à vivre notre amour…

Je revenais à la réalité ou plutôt à mon rêve, les yeux fermé je le sentais mordiller affectueusement mon cou. Mes jambes ne purent s'enpêcher de l'entourer, puis j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder mes doigts jouer tendrement avec ses mèches qui tombait sur son visage. Il souriait, qu'il était beau quand il me souriait ! Il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres puis avec plus d'ardeur il les mordilla avec amour. Mes mains entourèrent sa nuque et l'obligèrent à se rapprocher de moi, je voulais qu'il soit tout contre mon corps j'espérais qu'il reste ainsi durant des heures sur moi à m'embrasser et à m'enlacer mais un rêve c'est éphémère, et cette simple idée me détruisait…

Pourtant je continuais à me laisser faire poussant ce jeu encore plus loin et essayant de mémoriser chacun de ses gestes et chaque sensation qu'il me procurait. Ses yeux me fixaient inlassablement et j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Je rougis de ce regard un peu trop pénétrant, il me sourit ce qui me gêna encore plus et pourtant j'aurai tout donné pour qu'il continue de me regarder ainsi. Je me sentais flotter parmi les nuages… La douleur avait disparut et c'était transformé en plaisir. Mon corps frissonnait dans ses bras, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir… Mais ce fut de courte de durée car on je ne pouvais arrêter cette passion qui me consumait au fond du cœur. Finalement je me mit à succomber à ses caresses de plus en plus fortes qu'il m'offrait… Le temps passait et je fus surpris de voir que le rêve ne s'achevait pas, cela continuait depuis combien de temps déjà ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Je n'avais jamais vu un songe aussi long mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que je l'entendis enfin parler coupant ainsi ce long silence nappée de délicieuses sensations menant à mes tendres gémissements. Les premiers mots que je purent comprendre malgré ma fatigue et la passion qui me transportaient furent : « Même à moitié endormi tu es toujours au top ça m'énerve un peu… »

J'ouvre les yeux en grands, il me souriait et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je tentai de me redresser mais il me repoussa de toutes ses forces sur le lit. Il avait raison j'étais dans le coletard… C'est alors que quelque chose traversa mon esprit : A moitié endormis ? Je le regardais à nouveau puis sentit quelque chose sortir de mon corps, je fermai les yeux en attendant que la douleur se taise mais avant même de rouvrir mes paupières je ressentis de douce lèvres effleurer les miennes sans un bruit. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon cou et son corps s'allongea contre le mien brulant de désir. Mes jambes se desserrèrent je n'en pouvais plus pourtant je ne laissai pas tomber et rouvrit les yeux pour voir si ce que j'avais cru comprendre était vrai :

Il était allongé sur moi et jouait avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, il semblait en pleine forme alors qu'en il était fatigué car je l'entendais souffler régulièrement. Mes doigts vinrent se poser dans son dos. Comment avais-je pu me tromper ? Mon utopie s'écroula et se remplaça par une autre qui jaillit dans ma poitrine et malgré la fatigue me fit me redresser pour l'embrasser dans une fougue des plus passionnée. « A enfin tu te réveilles, c'est pas trop tôt… Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de te ramener à la réalité… »

Je ne put prononcer aucun mots, ma voie c'était tue et la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de mon corps ne fut ni des cris no des joies mais seulement des larmes. Je me suis tout simplement mis à pleurer, lorsqu'elles me vinrent aux yeux je les dissimulai avec mes mains. Il comprit s'en doute ce qui m'arrivait car il s'approcha doucement de moi et écarta mes paumes qui cachai mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Si je n'avais pas été aussi désemparé je lui aurai de nouveau sauté au cou mais là je n'arrivai qu'à sangloter de joie et de soulagement. Il était bien là devant moi, l'homme que j'aimais depuis ce qui me paraissait être des siècles, je le retrouvai enfin tout contre moi comme au premier jour. J'étais heureux tellement content que mes larmes glissait sur ma joue tel que l'eau coulait lentement et surement dans son lit.

Il me prit dans ses bras murmurant à mon oreille des mots que lui seul pouvait faire entrer dans mon cœur. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait me dire bien plus que moi-même. Parmi tous ses mots je pus entendre « Je t'aime » qu'il renouvelait encore et encore et lorsqu'il me disait autre chose mon âme répétait inlassablement cette phrase que j'aimais tant. C'est alors que je lui dit avec beaucoup de difficulté les phrases suivantes : « Où… Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié ? »

Mes larmes s'échappèrent de plus belle et mon amour du redoubler de caresses pour essayer de me calmer. Il me répéta tout comme les « Je t'aime », « Pardon… Pardon mon amour...». Pourquoi pardon ? Je ne voulais pas de pardon ! Je voulais comprendre ! Savoir pourquoi mais il se taisait et cela me rendait encore plus malheureux. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et doucement il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas m'encombrer l'esprit avec ça et qu'aujourd'hui il était à moi. Je le repoussais alors et tenta de me relever mais ce fut en vain, le choque et la fatigue m'avait coupé le souffle. Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa langoureusement puis m'allongea sur le lit malgré mes protestations.

« Si je ne te dit rien c'est pour te protéger. » Me protégé ? Me protégé de quoi ? Le seul moment où je me sentais véritablement en sécurité c'était avec lui ! Alors qu'il ne vienne pas me parler de protection ! Je détournai la tête je ne pleurai plus, au contraire j'était en colère et comme s'il lisait en moi il su exactement ce qu'il devait effectuer pour me déstabiliser : « D'accord je te laisse… » Aussitôt je me retournais et il se tenait à quelques millimètres de moi le sourire aux lèvres, il m'embrassa amusé avant de me dire : « Ai shiteru. ».

Mon cœur se figea en l'entendant me parler en japonais, je lui demandai aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire et là il me répondit de sa plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendue : « Daisuki desu yo. ». Ce fut la sonnette d'alarme, la voilà la raison de sa longue absence ! « Baka » Murmurai-je en grommelant. Il se mit à rire et m'enlaça de ses tendres bras. Je me laissai faire, il avait gagné. Je ne savais pas exactement la raison qui l'avais laissé disparaître pendant un mois mais ce dont j'en était sur c'est qu'Allen y avait au moin passé une bonne partie à apprendre ma langue…

Ai shiteru Daisuki desu yo Je t'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

« Ahhhhhhhhh !!!!! Tu me fais chier dégage !!! »

_**Nous voyons ici tout le vocabulaire de notre chère brunasse qui commence fort**_

C'est ainsi qu'il me parlait depuis notre première rencontre enfin, juste en privée, en public il était « un peu » plus polie… Je me relevais en vitesse afin d'éviter un coup de pied dans le dos, il détestait les familiarités pourtant c'était lui qui à chaque fois venait me chercher, dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas le droit de venir dans sa chambre, je n'avais pas non plus le droit de refuser ses avances, je le détestais !

_**------Panda le conquérant l'appellera t'on, comme ça lui va Bien-------**_

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux non ? »

Il me regarda d'un air froid qui me glaça le sang, c'est yeux dévisagèrent mon corps nu, heureusement le bas était caché par le drap du lit. Je me mis à rougir instinctivement en baissant les yeux, je le sentis s'approcher de moi et me chuchoter :

« Tu veux de la douceur ? »

Il se mit à mordre mon oreille et je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches pour ne me laisser aucune échappatoire et il se colla contre moi. Pendant quelques secondes il resta ainsi croquant à pleine dent ma peau déjà bien brulante, lorsqu'il jugea bon de me relâcher il me poussa en arrière ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire tomber sur le dos du matelas. Ses pupilles ne se décrochait pas de mon visage et je le vit discrètement tirer le drap pour me découvrir, je le retenais aussitôt comme un instinct de survie mais celui-ci ne me laissa pas le temps de me défendre et s'allongea tout contre moi. Ses doigts caressais ma poitrine doucement puis parfois en griffant je haïssais ces moments là où il s'amusait « gentiment » à me torturer.

« Je n'appelle pas ça de la douceur ! »

Il sourit et m'embrassa délicatement les lèvres, ses ongles s'arrêtèrent d'érafler mon torse et se placèrent autour de mon pour le caresser amoureusement. L'une de ses mains partit dans mes cheveux et s'amusait avec, on aurait dit un enfant qui après avoir passé sa crise souriait de satisfaction car il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Son visage restait de marbre mais son corps semblait doué d'un amour passionnel… Oui le problème de Kanda c'était son côté émotionnelle à fleur de peau, il en avait pas l'air comme ça mais lorsque ses sentiments était trop fort il devenait extrêmement susceptible et agressif. En effet il avait l'air d'un être sans cœur et sans pitié mais lorsqu'il apportait une importance à quelque chose il devenait irritable notamment avec moi.

« Je ne suis pas gentil… Moyashi »

Ca oui il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier « d'agréable » mais sous ses airs de vieux grincheux il avait tout de même sa part d'humanité, je le savais car il me l'avait montré… Je m'en souviens parfaitement c'était un mois de décembre, il faisait froid dans le quartier générale mais lui comme si de rien était se baladait en chemise. Tout le monde le regardait d'un sal œil mais il s'en contre fichait, tant mieux si on lui foutait la paix il pouvait ainsi vivre sa vie tranquille cependant il fallu que je lui pose la question :

« Tu n'as jamais froid ? »

Il me regarda de son habituel visage dégouté et me dit d'une voix hautaine :

« En quoi ça te regarde shiji ? »

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines je lui répondis du tac au tac :

« Je voulais être gentil ! Désolé de vous avoir importuné monseigneur !!! »

J'étais ironique bien sur Kanda l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué mais au lieu de partir ou de répondre de façon cinglante il me dit tout simplement :

« C'est mignon monseigneur »

Je me suis alors retourné, ma tête rouge comme une tomate je balbutiais :

« C'est… C'est une blague je… Je ne vais pas t'appeler comme ça !!! Rêve… Rêve pas ! Pour moi… T'a s rien d'un seigneur !... »

Il continua de me fixer toujours de sa manière froide comme de la glace puis sans rien dire se il repartit d'où il venait. Je ne pensais pas du tout que cela déboucherait sur quelque chose de bien plus compliqué… Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, (et yuyun mais longtemps à réagir XD) je m'entrainais seul dans la salle qui était prévu à cet effet. Cet alors que j'entendis une voix qui me fit frémir d'anxiété : c'était celle de Kanda qui arrivait près de la pièce, je ne n'eus même pas réfléchir car mon corps sans me demander mon avis se fraya un chemin dans la salle pour ensuite aller se cacher derrière une colonne. Pourquoi m'étais-je caché ? L'instinct de survie peut-être ? Le problème c'est que ce geste m'a couter très chère… Kanda entra dans la salle et alors qu'il avançait, nous entendîmes un son bien familier, comme si cela ne suffisait pas Lenalee se joignait à la partie ! Non seulement j'allais me faire tuer par la brunasse car il allait penser que je les espionnais mais Lenalee penserait que je ne suis qu'un lâche incapable de faire face à quoi que ce soit, résigner j'allais me relever quand j'entendis la jeune fille dire à Kanda :

« Tiens c'est pour toi. »

Kanda la regarda sans comprendre, elle soupira et lui expliqua :

« Tu c'est quel jour on est ? »

« On est le 24 décembre. »

« Oui et qu'est-ce qu'il y a le 24 décembre ? »

« … »

Kanda regarda le paquet qu'elle tendait mais il n'y toucha pas. D'ailleurs il répondit :

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de chose inutile. »

Il se retourna puis sortit Mugen et s'avança vers moi. JE crus ma dernière heure arrivée mais comme si de rien était il passa dans l'autre pièce sans me remarquer. Quant à Lenalee le visage triste et fermée elle repartit dans la grande salle espérant que Lavi accepte le cadeau un peu que celui qu'elle avait prit pour Kanda. Une fois partit je me relevai doucement vérifiant que personne ne me voyait. Estimant que tout allait mieux je fonçai vers la sortie sans faire de bruit. Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que de l'autre côté Kanda était allongés dos contre le mur les yeux fermés et il avait sont épée était rangé…

Fin de la première partie…

(Et 2 secondes après XD)

2ème partie

Je m'étais réfugié dans ma chambre à l'abri de tous (en fin je le croyais). Exténué par cette histoire j'enlevais mon uniforme _(je vous vois venir petites perverses) _puis m'allongea sur le lit. Le sommeil me vint assez facilement et je me laissai bercé par les bras de Morphée _(on est vraiment sur que c'est Morphée ? XD)_ Je fut réveillé par un bruit qui frappait contre ma porte, je me releva encore endormi puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Les yeux dans le vague je discernai un uniforme d'exorciste, serait-ce Lavi ? Non il n'était pas aussi grand… Je relevais ma tête légèrement pour connaître celui qui frappait à ma porte et je fut vite réveillé en voyant son visage : Kanda.

« …Kan… Kanda ? »

Oui c'était bien lui qui se trouvait devant ma porte à… Je regardais la fenêtre : Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Je me retournais vers lui en lui demandant :

« Il est quel heure ? »

Il me dévisagea, je déteste quand il fait ça ! Puis il dit en soupirant :

« 1h00 ou 2h00 »

« 1h00 ??? »

« Ou deux t'es sourd ? »

Cette réplique m'énerva et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire :

« Je suis peut-être sourd mais toi t'es insomniaque ! Réveillé les gens à des heures pareils il n'y a que toi pour faire ça ! Si tu veux bien je vais me recoucher ! Bonne nuit !!! »

J'étais en train de refermer la porte quand Kanda l'arrêta de sa main. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, apparemment il n'avait pas envie d'en finir comme là. J'examinais à nouveau ses yeux, ils gardaient toujours cette froideur qui me mettait mal à l'aise non pas parce qu'il m'intimidait mais à cause d'une question qui me trottait dans la tête : Ca ne lui arrive jamais de sourire ? Je tentais de refermer la porte mais en vain, Kanda était bien plus fort que moi et cette idée m'énerva encore plus… Ce fut avec difficulté que je lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Parler »

Parler ? Parler de quoi ? Depuis quand il savait dialoguer celui-là ? D'habitude il passe son temps à nous dire de la fermer et là il veut qu'on l'ouvre ? Il n'était vraiment pas net et mon expression laissait bien remarquer cette pensée. Sa main qui au départ ne faisait que m'empêcher de rabattre la porte commença à repousser la porte pour la rouvrir.

« On peux pas se parler demain ? »

« Non »

Non, genre il n'était pas capable d'attendre quelques heures ! Non il voulait parler alors il fallait parler ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire :

« J'ai pas que ça à foutre de parler avec toi ! Surtout avec toi ! »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis »

« Et ben tu l'as quand même ! »

Pris d'une pulsion qui sortait de je ne sais où ma main resserra la poignée de la porte et la referma aussitôt. Je fus même surpris de voir que ma force avait surpassé celle de Kanda, mais bon ce n'était pas le moment de jauger ma force, tous ce que je voulais c'était me rendormir. Mais quelque chose attira mon attention un bruit sourd qui provenait de derrière la porte. Je maudis ma curiosité et ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte découvrant un spectacle qui en étonnerai plus d'un : Kanda était assis par terre contre le mur, les jambes replié sur lui-même et ses bras entourant ses jambes, sa tête elle était posé sur ses genoux. Je lui demandais surpris :

« Mais tu fais quoi ? »

Sans même me regarder il répondit d'un ton boudeur :

« J'attend »

« T'attends quoi ? »

« Demain »

« ??? »

« Tu m'as dit qu'on se parlera demain alors j'attends »

« T'es vraiment insomniaque ?!! »

« … »

Il se tut un instant puis reprit d'une vois triste et monotone :

« J'attends… Que tu veuilles bien me parler… Je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant que je n'aurai pas parlé avec toi. »

Mon sang se glaça. Avait-il autant besoin de me parler ? Pourquoi moi ? Je devais avouer que le voir là assis par terre tout seul me faisait mal au cœur. Pourtant je savais que si je lui disais de rentrer il allait se passer quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise… Je ne connaissais pas la raison de la conversation qu'il voulait entretenir avec moi mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour s'excuser de toutes les salopries qu'il m'avait dites. Au bout du compte ma gentillesse vaincu ma raison et je lui dis :

« Aller rentre mais t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit bref et pas gonflant sinon tu retournes sur le carrelage »

Je n'avais pas envie d'être méchant mais il ne connaissait pas la bonté. Pour pouvoir placer un mot ou donner son opinion il fallait être aussi ombrageux que lui. Il rentra sans un mot, je fermai la porte puis me retourna vers lui. Il sembla assez perdu, il faut dire que c'était la première qu'il voyait ma chambre et que les goûts et les couleurs n'était surement pas les mêmes.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonne question… »

« Commença ?!! »

Je m'emportais à nouveau, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec lui j'étais aussi colérique ? Tout m'énervait chez lui, sa façon de parler, de penser, de vivre tout me déplaisais et cela semblait réciproque alors pourquoi venait-il me voir ? Il regarda mon lit défait et me demanda :

« Tu dormais ? C'est pour ça que tu étais… »

« Dans le potage ! Oui je dormais ! Comme tout être-humain normalement constitué je dors la nuit ! »

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé… »

« Tu est vraiment… Qu… Quoi ? »

Je le regardais de l'air le plus ébahi que je connaissais, Yu Kanda venait de me demander pardon…

Fin de la deuxième partie…

3ème partie

Mes yeux étaient grands ouvert par cette réponse des plus improbable : Kanda, l'antisocial qui abandonnerais ses coéquipiers venaient de me demander de l'excuser… Vous y croyez-vous ? Moi non, j'ai du lui demander de le répéter pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Je t'ai dit que j'était… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ou est le mal ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mal justement… »

« Tu penses que je passe mon temps à envoyer bouler les gens par plaisir ? »

« Euh…Et bien… Oui. »

« … »

Il tourna la tête vers le mur, l'avais-je blessé ? Cela me paraissait impossible Kanda se sentait bien supérieur à tout ça, pour lui je n'étais qu'un mioche rêveur alors pourquoi aurait-il put avoir mal ? Essayant de me rattraper je lui demandai une nouvelle fois :

« Que veux-tu ? »

Il me regarda pour la énième fois et comme si aujourd'hui était le jour de toutes les découvertes miraculeuses je vis des yeux terriblement affectueux se poser sur moi. Tout d'abord je crus à un coup de fatigue alors je me suis mis à frotter mes yeux puis l'observa encore une fois. Il continuait à me fixer de cette étrange lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Ca ne va pas Kanda ? »

« Non… Tu as parfaitement raison ça ne va plus du tout »

Je le vis détourner les yeux vers le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il semblait face à un dilemme. Je me sentis coupable, non seulement je lui avais parlé de manière assez sèche et je lui avis claquer la porte au nez alors qu'il avait besoin de moi… Je m'approchais légèrement et doucement je lui demandais :

« Raconte-moi… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de m'avouer quelque chose mais qui n'arriva pas à sortir. Je le voyais tenter désespérément de me le dire mais rien n'y faisait il n'y arrivait pas. Je m'avançais encore un peu plus de lui, il essayait encore et encore sans résultat je vis son visage passer du regard sang-froid à celui de la tristesse. Oui Kanda semblait malheureux de ne pas réussir à me parler. Une de mes mains vint se poser sur son épaule. C'est alors que je aperçu quelque chose qui me marquera toute ma vie…

Des larmes, des larmes coulaient sur ses belles petites joues. Je le voyais trembler sous son regard d'habitude impassible, Kanda était en train de pleurer. Mon autre main comme par un reflexe vint essuyer ses larmes. J'étais perdu je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider… Je l'emmenai sur mon lit et le fit s'asseoir.

« Kanda… Dit moi ce qui ne va pas… Si tu as des problèmes je peux t'aider… »

Ce fut entre deux sanglots que je pu entendre cette phrase qui elle aussi restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire :

« C'est toi mon problème baka ! »

Mon sang se figea, qu'avais-je pu donc faire pour le rendre à ce point si malheureux ?

« Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-moi… »

« Je… Je… »

Il me regarda et je vis ses joues devenir rouge et son visage semblait plus frustré que jamais :

« Je te déteste ! »

Lorsque j'entendis cette phrase mon cœur se serra, apparemment j'avais bel et bien fait du mal à Kanda sans m'en apercevoir… LA moindre des choses que je pouvais faire c'était d'ne connaître la raison puis de m'en excuser. C'est pourquoi je le sollicitai :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Parce que… Ta simple présence me fait souffrir ! »

« Que t'ai-je fait ? »

« Tu… »

Sa main frôla la mienne du bout de ses doigts puis avec un peu plus d'assurance il prit ma paume et tiras dessus pour me faire venir près de lui. Sans rien dire j'exécutais et arriva à quelques centimètres de lui. Je le regardais assis pendant que moi j'étais debout, sa deuxième main attrapa on nœud de papillon. Il m'obligea à m'abaisser, encore une fois je fis ce qu'il voulait… La main qui tenait la mienne la lâcha puis se posa sr mon visage. Dans d'autres circonstance je me serais reculé mais là je ne le pouvais pas, Kanda ne semblais vraiment pas dans son assiette et le repousser n'aurai qu'aggraver les choses… Tout en me taisant je le laissais faire il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et me murmura.

« Tu m'as… Rendu complètement fou… »

Je sentis deux lèvres effleurer mon cou, je me mis à frissonner.

« Naze… »

Je ne compris pas ce mot, il était en train de parler dans sa langue et je ne la connaissais pas et tant mieux cela faisait une chose de moin à comprendre mais au fond de moi je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'il avait dit ainsi que la suivante…

« Ai shiteru »

La curiosité l'importa une fois de plus et je lui suppliais de me dire ce que cela signifiait :

« Kanda je ne comprend pas le japonais »

« Je sais »

« Alors dit le moi en Anglais »

« J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure… Moyashi no baka »

Il semblait avoir reprit un peu du poil de la bête et intérieurement j'en fus très content. Je préférais le voir hautain que de le regarder en train de pleurer… Je m'assis sur le lit faisant attention à garder la tête de Kanda sur mon épaule.

« Alors ne le dit pas si ça te fait tant souffrir… Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. »

« Je te fais pitié c'est ça ? Hein ? »

« Non je n'aime pas te voir triste c'est tout… »

Ces bras entourèrent mon cou, je fus figé sur place… Quelque chose me disait que Kanda n'allait pas me dire quelque chose mais FAIRE quelques choses.

« Kanda ? »

« Walker… »

Je fus surpris de l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom enfin, c'était toujours mieux que Moyashi !

« Allen… »

Oups, humm là j'aurai bien voulu qu'il reste au Walker… Mais je ne pus continuer à rester sur cette idée car Kanda m'observait a présent. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiet et pourtant je me laissais faire.

« Tu as peur ? »

Aie… Kanda était à la hauteur de sa réputation il avait remarqué mon anxiété pourtant je lui souris en disant :

« J'ai peur pour toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as… »

Evidement c'était un mensonge, je m'inquiétais pour ce que j'aillais devenir mais aussi je commençais à me douter du problème de Kanda… Et mon doute ce confirma en effet il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, lorsqu'il entendit le « j'ai peur pour toi » je vis qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir : Il m'embrassa. Je me sentais bien et mal à la fois. Il m'enlaçait avec amour et cela me rendait heureux mais une ombre venait de noircir mon tableau : C'était Kanda, une personne froide et insociable mais aussi un homme…

Fin de la troisième partie…

4ème partie

Un baiser… Mon premier véritable baiser était celui d'un homme, et encore aujourd'hui il est celui que j'ai le plus aimé…

Je sentais Kanda se serré un peu plus contre moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes ne voulaient pas se détacher et ses mains caressaient tendrement mes hanches… La tête me tournait, mes yeux étaient ouvert et fixaient ceux de Kanda, celui-ci les avait fermé. Au bout de quelques secondes il interrompit le baiser. Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Paniqué par tous ce que je venais de découvrir je courus vers lui et me plaçant devant lui je lui bloquais la porte.

« Tu as raison Kanda il faut qu'on parle… »

« Non nous avons fini toi et moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu puis me rejettes-tu ? »

Il sourit et prit mon menton entre ses doigts :

« Parce que j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais je me casse »

Cette réponse pénétra dans mon cœur comme une flèche empoisonnée. Mon corps tout entier se figea et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. J'étais un jouet ? Je n'étais qu'un amusement pour lui ? Il venait de me réveiller pour une envie pressante puis disparaissait ? Ce n'était pas juste ! On n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser et de manipuler les gens comme ça ! Je continuais de pleurer devant lui en silence et en le regardant dans les yeux. Quand il vit mes larmes couler sur ma joue son visage inexpressif changea. Il semblait surprit et gêné de mon mal aître. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur ma pommette humide, il frotta doucement dessus avant de m'offrir un baiser sur le front.

« Allons ne t'en veux pas… C'est moi qui suis méchant mais tu n'as pas à pleurer. Tout le monde à un jour souffert par ma faute mais tu dois aller de l'avant ! Ce n'est qu'un baiser Allen, sache que j'ai fait bien pire… »

« Pire ? Je m'en moque que tu sois pire avec les autres ! Tu m'as manipulé ! Tu me fais souffrir ! »

La main de Kanda agrippa mon pantalon et m'obligea à me coller contre lui. Je sentais son parfum embaumer mon corps pendant qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille :

« Tsss arrête de faire l'enfant… Si tu continues à faire le gamin je vais te donner une bonne raison de pleurer »

Ces mots me refroidir d'un seul coup et pourtant je sentais dans mon bas ventre qu'une chaleur c'était réveillé. Il mordilla mon oreille et s'il ne m'avait pas retenu fermement j'aurai bel et bien reculé d'une dizaine de mètre. Mais Kanda avait anticipé mon geste et me tenait fermement les hanches et collait son bassin contre le mien. Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois par petit coup. Mon bas ventre s'enflamma doucement et je tentai en vain de me contrôler tout en essayant de le repousser. Il arrêta le baiser sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Je croyait que tu ne voulais pas que je parte ? Faux savoir ce que tu veux… »

« Je voulais qu'on parle ! Pas faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? »

Je sentis mon cou se déchirer entre ses dents, je fermais les yeux et essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur. Il me prit à nouveau les lèvres, je regardais ses pupilles closes qui semblait apprécier le contact de ma peau, il s'amusait, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Ses mains toujours fixé à mes hanches commencèrent à remonter dans mon dos puis revenaient sur mon bassin. J'avais beau essayer de le refouler une petite flamme en moi était en train de se consumer, chaque geste chaque souffle qu'il offrait à mon corps se répandait en moi tout d'abord dans ma poitrine puis plus bas, toujours plus bas… Je sentis Kanda entrouvrit mon pantalon, ce fut comme la douche froide, mon corps réagit tout seul comme ma main qui vint se coller à sa joue. Il resta ainsi interloqué par la gifle que je lui avais donnée. Enervé je retenais de vociférer des insultes à son égard mais quand je vis ses yeux stupéfait devant tant répondant je ne pus que me sentir gêné. Frappé les gens n'était pas dans mon habitude. Je m'approchai de nouveau vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Kanda… »

Il baissa les yeux et essaya de partir. J'attrapai fermement son bras que je serrai ensuite contre moi. Il tenta de me faire lâcher mais je tins bon.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Kanda écoute… »

« LACHE MOI !!! »

« Non »

Kanda ne bougea plus il me regarda et répéta :

« Non ? »

« Non »

« Je vois… TU NE SAIS PAS A QUI TU T'ADRESSE C'EST CA ?!!! »

« Si »

« ??»

« Je m'adresse à Yû Kanda un être humain comme les autres… »

« COMME LES AUTRES ???!!! »

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse du favoritisme à qui que ce soit »

Kanda sourit mais c'était un sourire mauvais. Il dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Va falloir t'y faire ! Pas question que je me rabaisse aux autre comme toi ! Pas question que je me laisse dominer par toi ! »

« Je ne te domine pas. Je te considère comme mon égal c'est tout. »

« Comme mon égal ? Amusant… »

« Ce qui est amusant c'est que tu passe du rire aux larmes d'une manière assez inquiétante… »

« Ah oui ? Et bien du moment que ça te plaise… »

« Ca ne plait pas, ça m'énerve… »

« Arf, au moin ça te fais quelque chose… »

Je tentais à nouveau de repousser ses mains un peu trop baladeuse à mon goût, il était intenable ce soir ! Ses doigts reprirent mon pantalon je me préparais à lui en recoller une mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas faire : Cette fois c'est moi qui reçut la baffe. Pendant que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, Kanda était retourné à ses occupations c'est-à-dire baisser mon caleçon qui rejoignait le reste que je n'avais pas vu disparaître bien trop sonné…

Je le suppliai d'arrêter mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il ne m'écouterait probablement jamais. J'étais son jouet et il ne cessait de me le répéter ainsi que de me le faire dire. J'avais mal, j'avais chaud je suffoquai dans cette pièce qu'il c'était accaparé tout comme mon corps. Je gémissais à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et je ne cessai de trésaillé. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, et ses attentes allaient être récompensées. Je criais sans honte se qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille, je promettais tout ce qu'il me demandait. Je voulais que tout se finisse que tout s'achève. La pression était trop je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je me libérai d'un coup sans crier ne pouvant plus conserver ce brulant désir. Il enleva sa main et je soupirai de soulagement.

« Arrête de soupirer tu me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé. »

« T'aurai pu me demander mon avis ! » dis-je tout essouffler.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un homme râler parce qu'on le… »

« Rohh ça va ! »

« C'est toi qui a prit ton pied pas moi ! »

« Ah ouai ? Si t'avais envie de te faire du bien fallait pas te gêner ! Tu m'as déjà obligé à faire ça… »

« Le faire ça à un nom ça s'appelle branler »

Je m'assis sur le lit prit un oreiller et le balança sur lui.

« Sainte nitouche »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Oh mais c'est que tu en connais du vocabulaire… Tu te familiarises ? »

« Dégage ! »

« Non »

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa… Alors que je me laissais faire il me repoussa sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus de moi. Il me sourit et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'apprécier…

J'ouvris mes yeux sur le monde qui m'entoure, il était encore là me regardant dormir. Je vis un visage doux plein de douceur qui me caressait des yeux. Je me relevais doucement encore fatigué mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui dire « bonjour » il me repoussa dans les couvertures. C'est d'un air blessé que je le dévisageais : Pourquoi il était si froid ? Je baissais les yeux et me retournais dans le lit pour ne pas qu'il voit ma douleur. Pas question qu'il sache qu'il pouvait me manipuler ! Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon dos et un doux baiser vint se glisser sur ma nuque. Je le rejetais furieux :

« Ca commence à bien faire tes gamineries ! Tu m'aimes ou tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Il me sourit à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça m'énervais ! Il savait que je craquais pour lui et il s'en amusait. Il avança vers moi et me murmura :

« Devine… »

« J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! »

« Ah mais moi j'ai tout mon temps… »

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois je ne répondis pas. Il le remarqua et se mit à me dire :

« Ahhhhhhhhh !!!!! Tu me fais chier dégage !!! »

Nous voici donc revenu au début de l'histoire…

« Je ne suis pas gentil… Moyashi »

« Et bien moi si et j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus poli et doux à mon égard ! Sinon…»

« Sinon ? »

« Sinon t'iras t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis pas ton chien et ni ta chose ! Je suis un être humain ! »

« Ca te gêne tant que ça d'être** à moi ?** »

« Non ce qui me gêne c'est que tu ne prends pas soin de **tes affaires** »

« … »

« Yu ? »

Il posa ça tête contre mon épaule et m'enlaçant tendrement il me dit :

« Je t'aime Allen »

Cette déclaration me transforma en statue, je ne pouvais plus rien faire hormis l'entendre me répeter :

« Je t'aime Allen »

« Yu… »

« Je… Je Allen… »

Je lui souris et l'embrassa pour la première fois de ma propre initiative. Il répondit à mon baiser.

« Excuse-moi Allen »

« Je t'excuse… Mais seulement pour ne pas m'avoir dis plus tôt ce que j'attendais. Le reste je m'en fiche… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas a moi.**

**Il y a deux parties chacune comporte une histoire bien à elle.**

**1****ère**** histoire :**

**Tu ne viens pas ?**

**Si j'arrive.**

J'avais enfin trouvé des gens qui comptaient pour moi…

**Viens… s'il te plait…**

**J'arrive !!!**

Parmi eux il y a lui… Yu…

La première que je l'ai vu j'ai ressentit un grand vide entre nous.

Toujours méfiant, toujours solitaire…

Il était impénétrable.

J'aurai voulu lui avouer, lui murmurer…

Que ses mains… Ses yeux…

Ses lèvres…

Tout chez lui me possédait…

Je voulais vivre en lui.

Me fondre dans son corps…

Le dévorer tout entier

Ne rien oublier

Ni sa chair, ni son âme

Ni le goût de sa bouche contre la mienne

Cette saveur fruitée sur sa peau

Il est mon ange des iles

Mon cœur passionné

Ma moitié

Il est mon amour

Le souverain de mes nuits

La douceur de la brise

Ma vanille(1)

Aujourd'hui encore nous avons des différents

Et son orgueil me blesse souvent

Il fait mine de me renier

En ma présence il semble être dégouter

Pourtant le jour même

Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre

Je trouve que cette chair est de trop(2)

Et prit pour qu'un jour

Il veuille bien de moi non pour une soirée

Mais pour toute une vie

Je rêve que demain

Je me réveille doucement

Et le découvre à mes côtés

Me regardant ou dormant qu'importe

Je souhaite juste ne pas être que son jouet

Mais aussi son aimé.

Mais je **te** connais **mon** amour

Et je sais qu'avoir un avenir avec toi

C'est comme se baigner deux fois dans le même fleuve (3).

C'est impossible…

(1)Référence à la chanson Vanilla de Gakt

(2) Petit clin d'œil à Loveless

(3) Le vrai proverbe est « On ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans le même fleuve » cela signifie qu'on ne peut vivre deux fois la même chose. Ici cela peut-être imagé par le caractère imprévisible de Yu, le lendemain il oubliera Allen et se moquera bien de sa nuit avec lui.

**2****ème**** Histoire :**

Rika : Attention ceci peut provoquer des crises de PE (Pneumonie Euphorique) appelé aussi crise de fou rire pour votre sécurité évité de le lire avec une boisson à proximité et veuillez ne pas tourner votre tête vers votre voisin pour éviter tout risque de… Bref passons.

Yu : J'ai peur pour moi…

Allen : A mon avis, ce ne sera pas toi le plus à plaindre…

« Music TADAMMMM»

Yu : Elle est vraiment pétée ce soir

Allen : Chuuuut !

Comment tomber amoureux.

C'était un dimanche on raconte que Dieu se reposa ce jour la et bien pour Kanda notre seigneur avait décidé qu'il n'en privilégierait pas. Il était dans son lit en train de faire des petits de Kanda quand un énorme bruit venait de se faire entendre. Surpris il en tomba de son lit (mauvais réveil ça commence bien). Il jura entre ses dents et se releva puis ne pouvant plus se rendormir il s'habilla et sortit voir ce qui se passait.

Allen courait dans la tour persécuté par le tout nouveau Komurin, celui-ci avait disjoncté à cause de Rabi qui eut la malheureuse idée de rentrer de mission avec son maillet et avait fait un trou béant. Du coup le robot faisait un potin d'enfer et on se caillait les miches. Bien évidement notre Yuyun préféré au lieu de demander poliment à Allen ce qu'il se passait il hurla un « MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ?! »

Allen se stoppa et regarda Kanda, Komurin le perfide attrapa Allen et l'ingéra laissant passé un dernier hurlement. Le japonais dévisagea le robot et le salua « Merci ». Il se retourna et commença à repartir cependant Reever les rejoignit.

« Kanda sauve Allen ! » Le supplia-t-il, Yu l'observa un instant et lui répondit :

« Ah non pour une fois qu'un des robots du docteur jekyll fonctionne… »

Reever avait la bouche grande ouverte, apparemment Kanda ne serait d'aucun secours. Un autre bruit se fit entendre : Johny tentait tant bien que mal de conduire un gigantesque tank mais Komui essayait de le dégager, on aurait dit une vrai furie. A son arrivé Kanda ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

« Ah V'là Mister Hyde »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Pour évité de choquer les âmes sensibles nous sauterons ce passage OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi ( ???) que Kanda et Allen se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre à l'infirmerie. Pendant plusieurs jours ils ne firent que s'insulter. L'un parlait de traitrise et l'autre d'humiliation. Ce flot de paroles laissait aux autres une soudaine envie de leurs laisser un peu d'air et de repos… Enfin le calme arriva, peut-être avait il vidé leur sac ou bien avait il trop mal à la gorge pour parler. Le résultat était qu'il était arrivé à un point ou leur colère semblait être retombée. Kanda avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un murmurer quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

C'était Allen, il était allongé dans son lit mais ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette. Le japonais le regarda quelques instants et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Allen semblait ne pas arriver à parler et son visage devenait de plus en plus blanc. Kanda se leva et alla voir ce qui pouvait mettre dans cet état un pareil idiot mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer il courut directement voir l'infirmière. Quelques heures plus tard Allen se réveillait, il regarda autour de lui et vit avec étonnement Yu assis sur une chaise et la tête sur son lit, il était endormit. Le jeune garçon se redressa doucement et un doux sourire aux lèvres passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kanda. Celui ce réveilla aussitôt et recula gêné et surpris.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé Moyashi ? Tu aime tant que ça le blanc ? »

Allen détourna la tête.

« La ferme ! Et pourquoi t'es là ?! »

« L'infirmière m'a demandé de te surveiller. »

« Evidement tu n'aurais jamais pus te soucier de moi ! »

Allen eut comme un moment de trou à ce moment là, sa joue avait une jolie couleur rouge et le lançait. Kanda venait de le gifler. Il se leva et tenta de sortir mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas et il tomba de tout son long. Kanda s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda Allen qui n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il rebroussa chemin et souleva le jeune garçon qui lui sembla légé comme une plume, il le déposa sur le lit et au moment ou il allait vraiment sortir Allen lui attrapa le bras.

« Reste » Demanda Allen

« Quoi ? »

« Reste, s'il te plait. »

« J'ai quoi en échange ? »

« Putain tu pourrais pas une fois me faire plaisir ? »

« Non »

Il lâcha son bras dépité, et se recoucha quand soudain il sentit quelque chose monter sur son lit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Kanda qui c'était assis sur le lit.

« Si tu me dit ce qui t'es arrivé je reste »

« Grrrr »

« D'accord… Salut »

« Non ! »

Kanda qui c'était levé s'arrêta et observa Allen.

« C'est rien du tout. »

« Rien ? Tu ne respirais plus ! »

« Mais si… »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Tu t'es inquiété ? »

Allen souriait en disant cette phrase de sont point de vue il était heureux mais Kanda compris tout de suite qu'il se moquait et se jeta sur lui le rouant de coup.

« Arrête !!! Kanda !!! »

Il s'arrêta et hurla :

« Est-ce que c'est mal ? »

Il poussa violement Allen contre le lit et partit sans même écouter sa réponse. Il se retrouva dehors le visage rouge, honteux.

« Et merde ! »

Allen était vraiment beau quand il souriait…

Comment passer du temps ensemble.

Le problème quand on est exorciste c'est qu'on ne choisit pas ses missions, ni ses coéquipiers. Et Komui en plus d'être un fanatique de robot et de sa sœur chérie au point d'en devenir extrêmement dangereux il est aussi très sadique et mazo pour obliger ses deux têtes brulées à faire équipe. Leurs missions est simple : Ramener l'innocence mais la théorie est bien plus facile que la pratique, ils doivent se rendre à Edo une ville rempli d'akuma et seul Kanda peut aisément circuler ce qui contraint Allen à… Lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'Allen et Kanda arrive dans ce pays. Leurs ennuis commence au moment même où il pose pied à terre : Une tempête fait rage et ils se retrouvent trempée jusqu'aux eaux. Ensuite après une bonne heure de marche sous la pluie ils parvinrent a l'hôtel qui était dans un triste état (Et on le disait de premier ordre… On se demande comment ils sont quand ils sont pire…oO) Arrivés dans la chambre la chance veut qu'il n'y a qu'un lit double. Connaissant notre japonais préféré il lui suffira de Mugen pour faire comprendre à Allen qui prenait le lit seul.

C'est ainsi qu'Allen passa trois jour a dormir par terre non seul car il avait les amis les termites, les araignées et les puces pour le consoler, et lui tenir chaud… Lorsqu'Allen tentait de vouloir parler de ses conditions pour dormir il se retrouvait avec un mal de crane et mal de côte qui venait se joindre à son mal de dos. Le jeune garçon n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot.

« Kanda ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter que je sorte de ce trou à rat ? »

(Il faut préciser que depuis leur arrivé Yu sort seul en laissant Allen dans la chambre se tourner les pouces.)

« Quand tu auras grandi »

« ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI BORDEL ! »

« Dis donc tu me parle sur un autre ton ! »

« CONSIDERE MOI ALORS COMME JE DEVRAI L'ÊTRE !!! »

« Oh… Mais c'est ce que je fait… »

Piqué au vif Allen se dirigea vers la sortie, Yu le regarda partir vers la porte d'entrée et cria :

« Reste ici ! »

« Fout moi la paix !!!!! »

Le jeune exorciste sortit furieux laissant un Kanda vexé mais aussi inquiet Allen ne connaissait rien de ce pays… Il le rejoint en hâte et finit par le rattraper, il agrippa son bras et l'obligea à venir à lui. Allen serra les dents, Kanda lui broyait le bras.

« Retourne dans la chambre… »

« Et pourquoi ?!! »

« Parce que tu attires tout les regards… »

En effet tout le monde regardait les deux exorcistes, la couleur des cheveux d'Allen sa main rouge et ses habits laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne venait pas d'ici et par-dessus tout il ne parlait pas leur langue… Quand le jeune homme s'en rendit compte il se mit instinctivement à rougir, Kanda l'emmena loin de la foule dans une petite ruelle. Il le plaqua contre le mur et frappa contre celui-ci, Allen ne bougeait plus interdit.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. »

« Tu… Tu ne me détestes pas alors ? »

« Tu me saoules Moyashi… »

« Désoler… »

« Retournes là-bas »

« D'accord mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Dit moi ce que je fais là si ce n'est pour t'aider. »

« … »

Allen baissa la tête, il était un poids pour la mission rien de plus… Cela l'attrista encore plus. Alors qu'il tentait de partir vers la chambre Kanda se plaça encore plus près de lui, le jeune exorciste regarda Yu pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Kanda lui dit doucement :

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Alors ne pars comme ça en te sauvant, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu auras la réponse si tu t'enfui. »

Il baissa les yeux et attendit que Kanda continue.

« Tu ne sert pas à rien. »

« ??? »

Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent en grands, et un maigre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Ca fait du bien de rentrer… et …»

« Et ? …»

« Et… »

« Dis-moi. »

« Ca fait du bien de rentrer d'une journée éreintante ici et de te retrouver »

« !!! »

« Même si t'es saoulant, au moins tu es franc pas comme ces gens que je côtois ici et qui passe leur temps à faire les hypocrites. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es heureux de me voir ? »

« … »

« Kanda ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« ? Non quoi ? »

« On s'en fout ! Viens on va déjeuner… »

« !!! »

Kanda avait pris la main d'Allen et l'attirait dans un coin qu'il connaissait bien. Ce que tout deux ignorait c'est que chacun était rouge de gêne et de bien-être mais surtout qu'ils aimaient ces mains enlacés…

« On va dans quel restaurant ? »

« N'importe du moment qu'on puisse être ensemble quelques instants »

« Mais…Et mes cheveux ? Tu as dit »

« On s'en moque des autres ! Qu'ils aillent au diable moi je préfère quelqu'un de sincère ! »

Allen était cramoisi, il serra lui aussi la main de Kanda avec un pincement aux lèvres.

« Tu ne regretteras pas ? »

« Non »

« Et la mission ?»

« Elle peut bien attendre un déjeuner »

« Oui… Moi j'attendrai bien une éternité… »

« …Allen »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'appela par son prénom et un bonheur incommensurable s'empara de lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Ou…i ? »

« Va pas trop vite tu veux ? Ce n'est qu'un diner… »

« Oui… Mais…»

Mais Allen désirait bien plus qu'un diner même s'il ne savait encore ce que c'était…

Fin

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite après tout ce sont des one short au départ. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. S'il y a assez de review peut-être…


	7. Chapter 7

« Kanda ? »

« hum ?»

« Je t'aime »

« … »

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ce que toi tu éprouves ? »

« Ce que je ressent ? Une forte envie d'aller dormir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu m'ennuis. »

Allen regardais Kanda stupéfait, le japonais se retourna et passa devant lui comme si de rien était. Lenalee elle, éclata en sanglot. Le jeune exorciste accouru vers elle et tenta de la consoler mais rien ne pouvais apaiser sa douleur, elle continua de pleurer après avoir prit congé dans sa chambre. Allen en bon ami ne put s'empêcher d'aller chercher Kanda pour lui passer un savon, il ne pensait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation : Rabi enlaçait affectueusement Kanda par derrière. Celui-ci arborait son sourire habituel et d'un ton moqueur et empli d'amour passionnément faux il dit :

Rabi : Yu-chwan chéri ! Tu me fais des infidélités avec Lenalee ? Comment peux-tu être aussi fourbe à mon égard !... Ah tu es si coquin mon yuyun mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime mon petit chenapan en sucre ado…

/PAF/ Kanda venait de mettre un terme au délire de Rabi par un bon coup de pied en arrière sur les parties sensible. Strike comme il dirait.

Rabi : PUTAIN ! T'ES CON OU QUOI ? CA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ?

Yu : Va-t'en

Rabi : POURQUOI T'A FAIS CA ??? AIE J'AI MAL !!!!

Yu : Casse-toi !

Rabi : Ca pour me les casser tu me les casse !

Yu attrapa le col de la chemise que portait Rabi et lui dit sèchement :

Yu : Si t'as envie d'engrosser quelques nanas plus tard je te conseil de te barrer ou cette fois ce sera vraiment fini.

Rabi : Arggg

Kanda le lâcha et Rabi partis en courant sans demander son reste. Allen figer ne savait quoi faire, il n'avait pas l'intention de subir l'humeur de Kanda et préféra faire demi-tour le seul souci fut que le japonais l'avais remarqué…

Yu : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Moyashi ?

Allen !!!

Il se retourna, gêné tant pis … Maintenant il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Allen : Et bien je… je…

Yu : Tu ?

Allen : Euh je… En faite…

Yu : Apprend à parler et reviens plus tard, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre un disque rayer toute la journée.

Allen : JE NE SUIS PAS UN DISQUE RAYER !!!

Yu : Tiens tu as retrouvé la parole ?

Allen : Euhhhhh… ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI !!!

Yu : C'est toi qui t'enfonces, pas moi.

Allen : C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS !!!

Il se retourna et commença à partir, Yu l'attrapa par le bras.

Yu : Tu veux quoi ?

Allen : LACHE MOI !

Yu : Répond d'abord.

Allen : POURQUOI TU FAIS CA A LENALLEE ?

Yu : Faire quoi ?

Allen : Tu la dénigre !

Yu : Non. J'ai juste répondu à ça question.

Allen : Tu ne pouvais pas être plus doux ?

Yu : Non elle aurait continué de me coller mais j'aurai pu être pire.

Allen : Y a pas pire

Yu : Oh si.

Allen : Comment ça ?

Yu : J'aurais pu lui dire toute la vérité.

Allen : C'est-à-dire ?

Yu : Et bien que je ne l'aime pas, qu'elle n'est pas du tout mon style. Que ça déclaration m'a fait perdre du temps même si j'avoue que ça m'a amusé de la voire pratiquement à genoux et me supplier de l'aimer.

Allen : Espèce de Salopard…

Yu : J'aurai pu lui dire aussi que je suis gay.

Allen : O.O

Allen avait la bouche grande ouverte, ça il n'y croyait pas… Kanda, homo ?

Yu : Ca t'en bouche un coin hein, Moyashi ?

Allen : Tu ne plaisante pas ?

Yu : Non.

Allen : …

Yu : Tu vas t'en remettre ?

Allen : Euh…Non, je ne crois pas.

Yu : Tant pis pour toi.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Kanda de tenter de partir, Allen sans bouger demanda gêné :

Allen : Si tu… Es gay alors ça veux dire que…que…

Yu coupant Allen : Qu'il y a des possibilités pour que tu sois sur la liste c'est ça ?

Allen reçut cette phrase comme un coup de couteau dans le dos : Bingo. Yu s'approcha d'Allen et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Yu : Pourquoi ça te perturbes tant ? Tu es intéressé ?

Allen : NON ! Enfin non…

Yu : Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Allen : Et Rabi ?

Yu : …

Allen : Alors tu…

Yu : Hey moyashi…

Allen : Arrête avec ce surnom !

Yu : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que s'il me plaisait je n'aurais pas déjà cédé ?

Allen se détendis d'un seul coup : Ouf Rabi pouvait être tranquille… Mais en quoi cela le concernais ? Il sursauta quand deux mains baladeuses câlinèrent ses hanches. Yu se colla contre le dos d'Allen et toujours sur son oreille lui dit :

Yu : Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse rendre un garçon mal à l'aise avec ça… Surtout toi.

Allen : Tu mens ! Ca… Ca me rend mal à l'aise !!!

Yu : Excuse-moi.

Il enleva ses mains et recula, Allen se retourna vers lui. Kanda le regarda quelques instants, ses yeux étaient terriblement affectueux. Le jeune exorciste fut parcouru de frissons, qu'il était beau. Yu dans un dernier sourire se mit à rejoindre la sortit mais avant de la passer, quelque chose le retenait en arrière : Allen l'enlaçait de dos.

Allen : Je suis le combien sur la liste ?

Yu : …

Allen : Kanda…

Yu : Tu viens de passer premier.

Allen regarda Kanda, celui-ci était rouge et pourtant on pouvait deviner qu'il aimait cette position. Il détacha tout de même les mains de son ami et une fois face à lui, il en attira une à ses lèvres où il y posa un tendre baiser. Allen rougit à son tour, quant à Kanda il relâcha enfin sa main et partit sans bruit. Ce jour là Allen su qu'il fallait à tout prix rester le premier aux yeux de Yu.


	8. Chapter 8

Rien n'est plus douloureux que la perte

De ce qui nous est chère

Moi

Je l'ai abandonné

…

Et aujourd'hui

Il revient

Ce passé

…

3-5-15-1

-Congrégation-

Yu Kanda rentrait de mission en sang comme toujours, il avait la fâcheuse manie d'en faire trop en disant que cela ne l'intéressait pas. En faite il aimait les gens mais ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Il se disait inapte au bonheur ce qui peut s'avérer compréhensible quand on enlève celui de quelqu'un. Komui arriva essoufflé, le japonais n'y avait pas été de main morte avec son corps. Des trouveurs le prirent et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tout le monde était au courant pour Kanda. Allen, Rabi et les autres arrivèrent en trombes dans la chambre pour le grand malheur de Kanda qui les envoya volé avec son épée jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui injecte des calmants. Toute la petite troupe était au complet et on entendait à l'extérieur les soupirs et menace du japonais a moitié endormis par les somnifères. Pendant plusieurs minutes il entendit les douces phrases pleines de bons sentiments à son égard mais celui-ci répliquait à chacune d'une façon cinglante. Lorsque Rabi commença à le taquiner on dut le faire sortir en toute hâte et attacher Yu pour l'empêcher de le poursuivre. Non Kanda avait horreur qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ce qui se prétendaient ses amis quittèrent au fur et a mesure la pièce, un peu de repos oblige ordonnais l'infirmière une aiguille à la main. Ce fut Allen qui fut le dernier occupant dans la salle.

Kanda ne le regardait même pas, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Depuis « la mort » du Compte les akumas n'avaient fait que se multiplier, pourquoi ? Si leur maitre avait disparut pourquoi ne disparaissaient-ils pas ? Au contraire leur nombre croissait… Et leurs niveaux aussi. Allen qui était assis sur une chaise en face du lit demanda simplement :

Allen : Quels niveaux ?

Yu tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis, il détourna son regard et répondit froidement :

Yu : 4, 5 à peu près.

Allen : A peu près ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Yu : Le terme moquer n'est pas vraiment le bon. Tu m'es indifférent.

Allen : Indifférent ?

Allen baissa les yeux, son visage avait perdu toute sa couleur qu'il possédait en arrivant à la Congrégation. Sa joie de vivre c'était amenuisé mais on sentait encore l'amour qu'il portait aux humains, à Kanda aussi. Le japonais soupira, il se détendit : Ses yeux se fermèrent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Yu : Arrête de faire ton gentil avec moi ça me gave plus qu'autre chose.

Allen : Et que devrais-je faire ?

Yu ouvrit soudainement les yeux et observa de nouveaux le jeune exorciste. Son sourire s'accentua.

Yu : Pourquoi ne pas me détester ?

Allen : Je ne peux pas détester les humains.

Yu : Alors considère moi comme le plus affreux des akumas !

Allen : Je ne déteste pas les akumas !!

Yu marquant un temps de pause : Alors regarde-moi comme un monstre.

Allen : TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE !!!

Allen c'était lever en hurlant cette phrase, son corps tremblait de rage. La colère assombrissait son visage qui d'ailleurs c'était endurcis. On reconnaissait encore les traits d'Allen mais celui-ci avait gagné en maturité. Il ressemblait bien plus à un homme maintenant, un beau jeune homme. L'infirmière arriva mais d'une main Kanda lui fit signe que tout allais bien.

Yu : Toujours aussi sensible sur ce point Moyashi…

Allen !!!

Yu : Bah c'est ce qui fait ton charme auprès d'elle.

Allen toujours debout recula, la bouche ouverte et les yeux laissant paraître une frustration extrême. Il posa sa main sur le dos de la chaise comme si ses jambes avaient du mal à le faire tenir.

Allen : Il n'y a rien entre moi et Lenalee !

Yu : Tsss

Allen : Pourquoi dis tu ça !!

Yu : …

Allen : Tu essayes de te mettre à dos tout le monde ! Pourquoi ?

Yu : …

Allen : De quoi as-tu peur ? Bon sang ! Kanda tu es mon a…

Yu froid : Je t'interdis

Allen : Hein ?

Yu : Je t'interdis de parler de toi, de moi et d'un quelquonque lien entre nous ! C'est compris ? Tu n'es rien pour moi et c'est de même pour tous.

Allen ferme : Je refuse.

Yu : Quoi ?

Kanda se releva surpris, il observa Allen qui s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le lit. L'une des mains d'Allen vinrent se poser sur la sienne. Kanda ne l'enleva pas, il était interloqué.

Allen : Que tu m'aimes ou non, tu es et tu resteras mon ami.

La sincérité d'Allen se reflétait dans ses yeux. Kanda en devint confus et il n'essayait même plus de répliquer. Il ne put que murmurer :

Yu : Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a déjà assez de désastre ?

Allen : Un de plus ou un de moin qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Yu : Je ne veux pas de ton amitié.

Allen : Donne-moi une seule raison valable.

Yu : Je ne t'aime pas.

Allen : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Yu : C'est suffisant pour moi.

Allen : Mais pas assez pour que je te lâche.

Yu : …

Allen : Alors ?

Yu : Moi …

Allen : Hum?

Yu : Je l'ai abandonné …

Allen ???

Yu : La personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Allen : Qui est-ce ?

Yu : Shina…

Le cœur d'Allen se serra, il se releva en tentant tant bien que mal de na pas craqué. Yu aimait une fille du nom de Shina. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, comme si il pouvait être… A lui. Le jeune exorciste éprouva un fort sentiment de solitude, il n'aurait pas du être curieux car il s'était brulé. Pourtant il essaya de relever la tête et demanda :

Allen : Tu l'aimes ? Elle… Te manque ? Tu veux la revoir ?

Yu : Non.

Allen se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kanda qui s'était levé. Il pouvait sentir souffle sur son visage. Ses joues étaient rouges et il semblait complètement perdu.

Allen : Yu ?

Yu : Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom Allen ?

Allen : Désolé je… vraiment… Hé ? Et toi ?

Yu : Elle était parfaite… Shina.

Allen : …

Yu : Pourtant ça ne m'a pas retenu auprès d'elle.

Allen !!!

Yu : Allen…

Allen : Oui ?

Yu : Je ne veux pas être ton ami…

Allen : Mais alors…

Yu : Je veux juste te protéger.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Allen puis le poussa doucement en arrière.

Yu : Va maintenant ! J'ai besoin de dormir un peu, je suis fatigué.

Allen s'en alla secouer par tous ces évènements. Une chose était sur pour Kanda il était plus qu'une simple connaissance. « Ou tout cela va t'il nous conduire ? » se demanda Allen.

Fin de la première partie

Un début de fic que j'ai écrit il ya longtemps mais je ne sais pas si je posterais la suite… Là c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez la suite…


End file.
